


The Apocalipse changes everything.

by Mindandbodychaos



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindandbodychaos/pseuds/Mindandbodychaos
Summary: Life is not as easy as it was before the apocalypse. But with time or anything can get better.





	1. Moveing house

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have pretty dark elements, besides the walkers killing, killing walkers and such. If dark elements are not your thing, dont continue to read.

Leaving the hotel was not ideal; but keeping family together was something Madison could not stress enough. What was left of the family broken and separated as it was left the hotel together making their way across the American/Mexican border. It wasn't until their military capture that things started to look very bad. The group was seperated men to be taken one way while the women were to be taken another.

"Let go of her! Ofelia! Ofelia, mija come to me!" Ripping his arm from the grasp of the soldier to his right Daniel charges head first into the soldier off to his left effectively slaming him back into the door frame knocking him unconcious and slumping uncomfortablely to the ground. Wrapping his cuffed hands around the head of the military soldier just within the door the boy who looked no older than fifteen imediately released his hold on his gun letting it fall around his waist where the strap held it firm against his stomic as Daniel pulled the boys body against his own only to lean down sharply from the waist ripping the boy from his feet only to be thrown full bodied to the floor three feet ahead of him with a ground shaking thud.

Standing up strait again Daniel turns sharply to the right only to be looking down the barrel of a handgun just as he heard Ofelia scream out. "You're pretty fast for an old guy. Ha, guess you Mexicans can be fast at other things then just building shit." Daniel glares at the boy holding the gun to his head "I am not mexican." The boy let's off a sadistic smirk before moveing Daniels face side to side ever so slightly takeing in the look of him "you sure look like a boarder hopper to me. Dont he men?" The men who until this point had stood back a few feet from the two started steping forward, guns raised and laughing. One man who looked in his early forties places the end of his gun to the back of Daniels head "yeah Troy, sure looks like a dirty little beaner to me. You want him with the rest of them or you want him in the containment room?" "I'm not going anywhere with y-" "papa, please." Ofelia cuts in suddenly trying to close the distance between her and her father "please just go with them. I cant lose you like I lost..." Her sentence dies as tears well up in her eyes and her body begains to softly shake. Suddenly they are being pulled from the room in seperate detections but not before ofelia sends her father a nod so small no one but Daniel himself would have seen it. Ofelia knew her father would be able to think of a escape plan, he already proved he could at the mansion as well as the hotel, he just needed time and she hoped. That they had just bought themselves some.

Seperated. It had been hours of Madison trying to persuade Troy into letting them stay there. She had gone on and on about all the different advantages they could bring and all the help they could provide as long as their whole group was spared. It wasnt until the screaming started that he seemed interested in anything that was going on. Grabbing his gun he took off at a full sprint out the door and down the hall. "Alicia, Ofelia we need to move fast. Start looking for something with a sharp edge. We need to cut threw these zipties before he gets back." The girls jumped up from their seats rifling through everything in the room quickly looking for something to cut their ties. After several minutes of searching Ofelia happened upon a spoon with a sharp end "alicia! Come here, come here I should be able to cut through your tie with this!" Alicia hurrying over immediately offers her hands. Ofelia gets to work with trying to cut through the zip tie but hearing people come through the hallway she quickly grips the spoon on the Inside Edge of the zip tie and yanks towards herself hard enough to sever it Alicia crying out in pain as the zip tie cuts deeply into her wrists before it breaks away.

The door swings open suddenly causing the three women to jump away from each other Alicia hiding the spoon behind her back after taking it from Ofelia's hand. Coming up behind her mother she quickly begins sawing through her zip tie around her wrists. Troy who is oblivious to what the women were doing quickly runs to the desk in front of the grand window, withdrawals several sets of keys from his pocket and then begins shuffling through each one trying to find which one would unlock the lower cabinet on the desk. Madison now free from her zip ties nods to Alicia for her and Ofelia to go closer to the open door while she makes her way towards Troy. Getting closer and closer to the desk Madison readies herself with the spoon but upon seeing that Troy after managing to open the desk cabinet was emptying everything from the drawers into a duffel bag knew something was up. Something bad enough to make him want to flee, something like a breakout. Haphazardly throwing things into the bottom of the bags he only just noticed her proximity as Madison starts her way around the side edge of the desk, drawing closer to him. Raising his armed hand he points the gun directly to the middle of Madison's forehead "how the hell did you get out! Get the hell away from me! NOW!!"

Madison takes a step back putting space between her and the gun pointed at her head " I told you Troy me and my family are resourceful. That doesn't just mean me and my children though. My husband Travis is very good at fixing things, Ofelia is amazing with medicine, her father Daniel is an amazing fighter, my son Nick is good with numbers and rations, my stepson Chris is always good with helping out wherever he is needed. And working together we have stayed alive this long. We've stayed alive very well throughout this World ever sense people started turning." Troy looking between the three women, he lowers his gun and seems to be thinking for a few minutes before Madison begins to talk again " what is going on out there Troy? You've been so calm this entire time and now you're here emptying out your desk drawers and shaking like a wounded puppy. What's going on we can help we can get everybody out. You just have to take us with you that's all I'm asking for in return!" Troy begins tapping the barrel of the gun onto the top of the desk thinking over everything Madison has said " the only issue is it's not my say on who goes back to the ranch! I could get you all the way there and that still doesn't mean you're getting in." Troy moves to step around her grabbing her right shoulder and shoving his arm across her chest to slide her out of the way. Madison uses the momentum of his shove to twist his arm backwards behind his chest as far up as she can manage before sinking the spoon deep into his eye socket twisting and pushing the eye out of place. The room fills with screaming as Alicia and Ofelia watch on as Madison completely removes the eye from the socket severing the optical nerve and letting the mutilated eye roll across the room towards Alicia's shoe.

Troy drops to the ground releasing the gun within his hand and begains trying to hold the flowing blood into his eye socket. Screaming from out in the hallway alerted everyone in the room to the fact that everyone within the compound was running to the exits carrying big duffle bags filled with guns ammunition food and water. Madison picks up Troy's discarded gun from the floor by his knee and pointed to the side of his head " Troy I'm not asking you again to take us with you. I can have Ofelia stop your bleeding right now but you have to swear that you will get us out of this compound and to whatever Ranch you were talking about. It's the least you can do is to get my family out of this place. You're the one reason we're here!" " OKAY! Okay okay! Just fix my eye! I'm going to die if you don't stop the bleeding and then no one will make it to the ranch at all!" Madison looks over to Ofelia reaching out her hand to offer the spoon " Alicia help me find something to heat up the end of the spoon. I can cauterize it and stop the bleeding immediately as long as I can get the metal hot enough. Look for a lighter or Firestarter of any kind." Troy quickly let's go of his eye wound and shoving his hand in his pocket brings out a metal Zippo lighter before passing it over to Ofelia with blood dripping down his face and neck soaking into his shirt rapidly. Ofelia striking the lighter begins heating up the rounded edge of the spoon until it is glowing red hot. " I need you to move your hand and keep your hand out of the way until I'm done cauterizeing the wound." Troy drops his hand just as Ofelia removes the spoon from over the flame and shoves it deeply into his eye socket. The room fills again with screaming but the accompanied burning flesh smell that came along with it had Madison, Ofelia, and Alicia doubling over trying not to throw up. After about eight seconds Ophelia removes the spoon from his eye socket and watches to make sure that the bleeding has successfully stopped. " all right Troy it looks like you're all good then get us out of here! And where is the rest of our group?"

Running through the hallways Troy leads the way carrying his assault rifle aimed and ready, peeking around every open hallway before continuing on. Turning left he led them down a different hallway until from the last room on the left a walker shuffles out into the hallway. Shooting at directly between the eyes Troy continues on turning right and then immediately left again to stand in front of a room marked with a paper sign signifying that this was the containment room. Slowly opening the door the sudden stench of death came rolling out towards them in a wave which at any other moment would have caused another bout of nausea. Stepping inside the room Troy sweeps through the room looking around at the eight dead bodies seven of which were his men (still dressed in military uniform each one with a bite missing from them and a hole in their heads) and one being a Unchained Walker " I don't get it. We chained him up right here. Where the hell did he go!"

A sudden clicking noise behind the group alerted them to the fact that somebody had a gun raise behind them taking aim. Turning around quickly Ofelia rushes into her father's arms hugging him tightly around the neck " I thought you were dead Mija! I couldn't find you. Quickly we need to get out of here I know of six walkers within the building. But I have no clue how many there are in all. We need to move quickly!" Everyone moves to enter the hallway but just after Madison exits into the hallway Daniel raises his gun to Troy's head, Madison quickly turns and puts her hand up on Daniels arm trying to diffuse the situation " we need him Daniel!" " like he'll we do! All he is going to do is get us killed" Daniel says squeezing ever slightly upon the trigger before Ofelia jumps into the conversation " Papa he says that he can get us to a ranch. We can leave from there if we want we just have to make it out of here first. And he knows the quickest way." Daniel unblinking lowers his gun to aim at Troy's stomach " fine but I'm going to be right behind you the entire time. Try to get away and I'll shoot you. Try to leave us behind and I'll shoot you. Now get us out of here.

Troy leads the way back down the long hallway but instead of turning right to go back down the passage towards the exit he continues straight past three doors and begins unlocking the 4th. The door swings open and Troy steps aside for everyone to peer inside seeing the rest of the captives still tied up and sitting against the walls. Ofelia, Madison, and Alicia quickly charge into the room helping everybody to stand on their feet before making their way out into the hallway with Daniel and Troy again. The group moves at a fast pace winding through different hallways but along the way many of the other captives we're being attacked left and right from the walkers making their number smaller and smaller. Finally they come to a door marked as an exit and Daniel pushes the barrel of his gun to the back of Troy's head just as he is opening the door. Troy steps aside letting Daniel prop the door open for everyone to leave. After making it outside and counting up their numbers they find that they have only increased their group by 3 out of the 12 other captives held in the room with them. Quickly filing into one of the cargo transport trucks at the back of the line Troy quickly drives out and around the other trucks leading their way out into the desert heading towards the ranch.

The ride is quiet and long and after all of the excitement and adrenaline pumping through their bodies many of those sitting in the back of the truck (which consisted of everyone except Troy and Daniel) are having a hard time staying awake. Alicia begains nodding off slowly against Ofelias shoulder, she was just about unconscious when she felt the truck slowing to a stop. Jerking back upright everybody focused in on listening to Troy shout out commands about getting in the back of the truck. Just as everyone was readying themselves for a fight a head full of bright Beach blond hair came bounding into the back of the truck with them. The new person sat down with their back against the tailgate and extended their feet towards Alicia cutting the biggest smirk Alicia had ever seen. The person leans forward locking eyes with her as they knock the toe of their shoe into hers "well damn, it really is my best day yet. A free ride back to the ranch and a fine ass view for the ride? What a day to be alive."


	2. Desert travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long drive back to the ranch, conversations will arise.

Everyone stays silent as the truck lurches back into motion no one giving the blond passenger a response of any kind. Alicia's mouth had fallen open at the comment and Ofelia after a moment of letting the comments sink in turns her head away to hide a Snicker. "So what is your name kitten?" The blond asks as she moves her bag off to her left side so she could stretch out the width of the truck next to the tailgate "or should I just call you meow" she asked with a smirk and a wink while tucking her hands behind her head and laying back against her bag. Madison who held a constant glare towards the newcomer since her arrival sends Alicia a look as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut. "You can call her my daughter and you better watch your tone. Who are you? What do you know about this ranch we're going to? How long have you lived at it?" The blond turns her head in bored fashion towards Madison taking in her appearance before turning her face back up towards the canopy roof of the truck without saying anything. After several minutes of silence Madison all but growls out "well are you going to answer any of my questions?" The blond turns back towards Madison "sorry what was that? I didn't know we were actually in a conversation. I thought I was talking to sweet cheeks over there." Madison whose anger was only growing towards the blond began to sit up straighter ready to tell her off when Alicia cut her off "my names Alicia. I'm not your kitten, and don't call me sweet cheeks again."

The blond girls sat up suddenly turning her body back towards Alicia with a large smirk adoring her face "all right angel, glad I could finally hear your voice." Alysia rolls her eyes while scrunching up her nose slightly at the nickname "I just told you my name was Alicia, so why are you calling me angel?" The smirk upon the blonds face only grows with Alicia's question "well I mean you have the face and body of an Angel and now I know your voice fits just as well." The blond winks before continuing "the names Elyza" she states while throwing her hand out in greeting towards Alicia "but you can call me whenever you like" she finishes as Alicia shakes her hand causing the younger girl to roll her eyes and pull her hand away quickly "Is this a normal thing for you? Flirting? Because it's been a really long day and I don't want to have to deal with your terrible flirting if it's going to be a long ride." Elyzas smirk turns into a soft smile "no not really, though I don't know if I will be able to stop myself. You ARE the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I mean the ranch is made up of mostly Fat sweaty guys so there's not many women to look at anyways but you're definitely better than I've ever seen, even before all this shit started." Silence took over the back of the truck while Elyza and Alicia held eye contact for a minute before Elyza laid back down against her bag again stretching out across the truck.

Alicia, never breaking her gaze upon Elyza began asking the questions her mother had asked minutes before "so you've lived at the ranch for a while? What's it like? Is it actually safe or is this just another false hope bullshit scheme?" Everyone else in the back of the truck with them, who up until this moment had been listening intently to their conversation, began to lightly lean in towards Elyza. The prospect of this Ranch being a forever home and a safe location from the outside world seemed as a pipe dream, one that most of them did not want to let go. Elyza let out a soft moan, slowly opening her eyes "I love when a woman curses. And to have the devil's words coming from an angels mouth" Elyza turns so she's laying propped on her left elbow looking back towards Alicia before closing her eyes and letting out another short moan, then locking eyes with the brunette she states "you're going to have me proposing by the time we get to the ranch." At Alicia's extreme eye roll which Elisa thought may cause her heart to stop from adoration, she let out a soft chuckle before taking in everyone else within the back of the truck for the first time. Eliza's face turns serious "look the ranch is safe, as safe as anywhere can be I guess. Just keep your head down, do your job, and stay out of people's way. The ranch is run by the Otto's. There's Jeremiah he's the leader. Do not make deals with him they never turn out in your favor at the end. Next in line would be Jake Otto, he's Jeremiah's oldest son. He's a nice guy, easy to talk to and he actually listens if there's issues. If something's wrong and you don't know how to fix it on your own go to Jake. Then there's Troy." Elyza takes a moment thinking over her words "Troy Otto is different. Don't trust him. Seriously he talks and tries to show that he is all for keeping the ranch alive and running but in reality he's only worried about himself. He wants power and he's willing to do whatever he has to do to get it." Elyza lets out a heavy breath before continueing "I've been living at the ranch since I was nine and Troy has always been a little off but ever since all the shit with the resurrected dead started he has been gunning for more power like crazy. It's just safer if you stay away from him."

Everyone seemed to take in all of the information elyza has just given them. Silence falls over the back of the truck again letting Elyza take the moment to lay back against her bag again eyes straight forward onto the canopy roof of the truck with her arms stiffly to her sides. Alicia watches her quietly taking in her uncomforted appearance. After what felt like forever Alicia softly clears her throat "Elyza?" "Yeah?" Elyza answers back gruffly "do you think maybe you could use your knife to cut Ofelia's wrists free?" At Alicia's question Elyza draws her face back towards the younger girl then looking at the taller girl next to her she lets her eyes slowly make their way down to Ofelia's wrist where they are still zip tied together "yeah sure." Drawing her knife and making her way over to Ofelia's drawn up knees Elyza makes eye contact with Ofelia "where are you from?" Ofelia watches as the blade easily slices through the zip ties bound tightly around her wrists. Rubbing gently between her wrists but never catching the skin or marring it. "I'm American. I was born here. But both of my parents are Salvadorian if that's what you're asking" she says with a bite in our tone. Elyza, never breaking eye contact begins lightly massaging Ofelia's wrist where the zip ties had rubbed raw lines into the woman's skin "and that man in the front with Troy is he relative to you?" Ofelia's eyebrows begin drawing in towards the center of her face and her words never lose the bite to them "yes he's my father. Do you have a problem with us?" Elyza smiled softly switching her hands over to Ofelia's other wrist and beginning the same action as before "you'll have no trouble from me and I'll vouch for you and your father as soon as we get to the gates. But you should know that this Ranch is not going to be kind to you or your father. They won't care where you're from to begin with. There's native tribes set up all around the ranch. And there's been big fights between the tribes and the ranch for years. Even before all of this stuff started. You should know that the ranch is filled with only white people. Jeremiah claimed that was the only race that ever filed paperwork to join the ranch but I've seen him turn many people away time and time again of all different races. I can tell you with certainty they are all going to take one look at you and your father and immediately start claiming that you are from one of the neighboring tribes. If you know how to speak any Hispanic language you will need to do so as soon as we get to the gates. Really start pushing that you're not from the neighboring tribes. I am not saying it will work but doing so may help with getting them to let you stay at the ranch. But don't expect them to be nice to you. On the ranch their sheltered from interacting with other races besides during the fights between different groups. The majority of them hate anyone who isn't white." Elyza stops massaging Ofelia's wrist and then takes a minute examining them "If you're all coming in as a group you'll need to help out to get Ofelia and her father in to the ranch safely. The same goes for you two." Elyza states looking towards Travis and Chris. Looking up into Ofelia's eyes again while letting the girl's hands rest lightly upon her own drawn up knees "your wrists look all right but if they start swelling you need to come to the Infirmary and get them checked out. It's lucky that you and your father are here. Troy doesn't trust anybody but white men. It's actually surprising that you're still alive."

As Elyza turns to head back towards her bag she takes notice of Alicia's wrists and the Deep cuts situated around them with dried blood that had been hastingly wiped "fucking hell! Did Troy do this to you?!" Elyza quickly but easily takes Alicia's wrist in her hands slowly turning it over to examine the damage "my mom and I were tied up with Ofelia at that military base after Troy and his stupid friends captured us." Alicia says all while watching Elyza lightly press her fingers to the skin surrounding the gashes all around her wrist. We were trying to get out of the zip ties and Ofelia had to rip through mine with a messed up spoon handle. Elyza stays quiet for a long time still continually checking Alicia's wounds before moving on to administering her own reaction test by poking Alicia's fingertips with the tip of her knife and seeing if Alicia's fingers reacted the right way to the sharp touch. After she was somewhat satisfied with her check up on Alicia she carefully grabs her bag and pulls it over before bringing out a bottle of whiskey and a bunch of gauze pockets "well I can't really get on to you for getting hurt. At least you guys were smart enough to try and get away. But you really should have a knife hidden somewhere at all times. Even the smallest of knives can come in handy in the biggest of moments." Unscrewing the cap off the whiskey bottle elyza tips the bottom towards Alicia's mouth "here you might want to take us few swigs this is going to burn." Suddenly a hand is clutching the neck of the bottle trying to rip it from Eliza's hand. In one fellow swoop Elyza has her knife, which had been re-sheathed after cutting Ofelia's ties, pressed firmly against the side of Madison's neck, and the next moment Alicia's hand was on Elyzas outstretched arm hopeing to hold the knife in place. "Alicia is 17 years old she's not drinking alcohol. And she's especially not drinking something from somebody that I don't know. We just met you so get that bottle away from my daughter." "You would rather your daughter be in a lot of pain from me sanitizing her wrist then letting her take a few swigs of whiskey and knocking her pain level down a bunch? That doesn't seem very motherly to me." Alicia's grip on Eliza's arm loosens as she grabs her mother's hand and wretches it from the neck of the bottle "mom she's just trying to help. I can say no on my own." Alicia's hand on Eliza's arm releases completely and slowly drawers back down towards her own lap. Eliza tightens her grip on the bottle of whiskey "no thank you. I don't want to have a drink." Alicia and Elyza hold eye contact for what feels like a long time before Elyza nods briskly. Moving back to cleaning up Alicia's wrists and fastening the gauze strips to Alicia's wrists using a strip of ripped fabric as a tie. "When we get in to the ranch you should come with me to the Infirmary right away. I'm heading that way already and you really need to have your wrist checked out, you're going to need some antibiotics to make sure that it doesn't cause a deep infection."

After putting away her makeshift first aid kit Elyza settles down against the tailgate again next to her bag while watching Alicia examines her own wrists. A silent calm washes over the back of the truck as it carries them closer and closer to the ranch. After a long moment that feels like forever again the truck slowly starts losing speed. Elyza sitting up and turning to her bag tells everyone to start getting ready to get to the ranch. Looking out the back of the truck Elyza can see from the brightness in the sky that there's several hours of sunlight left in the day. The truck comes off and everyone can hear Troy and somebody new talking back and forth. Elyza turns towards everyone in the back of a truck as she steps out over the tailgate and down onto the ground "well looks like we're here let's see if we can keep everyone together." The group starts filing out of the truck forming a small group on the ground stretching and cracking their joints after Nick jumps out Alicia goes to throw her right leg over the tailgate but judges the height wrong and kicks into the top of this tailgate causing her to lose her balance. Elyza who was only a few steps away quickly turns and catches her from around the waist, Alicias back pressed tightly to Elyzas front, as she's hurtling down towards the ground. Setting Alicia down on her feet Elyza is slow to remove her hands from Alicia's hips leaning in close to Alicia's ear the younger woman can feel the smirk adoring the older woman's face as she whispers in her ear "I mean I love that you're falling into my arms but this isn't really how I want to have my hands all over you kitten." Within seconds the presence behind her is gone, whirling around Alicia notices that Elyza is already several steps away, distracted with talking to a guard who's carrying what looks like an assault rifle. Hearing snickering coming from her right Alicia turns just in time to notice Ofelia and Nick turning away trying to hide their amusement at what had happened while Chris who was standing just behind them looked as if he was ready to murder Elyza. "I'm not her kitten" Alicia mumbles under her breath looking back at the blond who is currently looking directly at her smirking before thinking *I'm not her kitten, no matter how good it sound with her accent*. Alicia would spend the next few hours swearing up and down that it was the sudden exposure to the sun that made her face and ears light up red and not at all the wink that Elyza had sent her, though she knew Ofelia and Nick didn't believe her at all.


	3. Infirmary: tests and checkups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza learn more about each other, and Alicia witnesses how some people view Elyza around the ranch.

Getting everyone into the Ranch took longer then first thought. The sun had been up and shineing still when they had first arrived; and upon arriving Madison, Nick, and Alicia were welcome through the gate immediately. Bringing everyone else through seem to be the big issue. Ofelia managed to keep her father's temper under control and after they both began holding out a conversation with each other in Spanish for quite a few minutes Jeremiah seems satisfied enough to let them through. With Travis and Chris it took even longer, Travis they seemed okay with for the most part after he began talking about there water containment and sterilization processes and the ways to improve them. But as soon as Chris opened his mouth Elyza was ready to cut her losses and let the boy stay outside in the desert, but Travis was adamant about his son staying with him while Madison was outspoken about only staying at the ranch if everyone could stay together. The moon was high in the sky by the time Chris decided to start shouting out racial slurs against any native tribe he could think of (which the entire group could account as the only reason he made it on to the ranch property at all). After being let in through the gates Troy brings through the truck and everyone helps unload the guns and duffle bags that had been stored in the back after they fled the base. While everyone was helping out Alicia couldn't help but notice Elyza sliding over all of the lighter items towards her to take after the older girl had noticed Alicia wincing while trying to unload a duffel bag.

Chris who had leaned up against the side of the truck instead of grabbing the last duffle bag glared at Elyza as she walked up and hoisted it over her shoulder closing the tailgate behind her. Elyza taking notice of the boy leaned her back against the tailgate so that her shoulder was almost touching Chris's before stating in a hushed but strong voice "I guess it was a good idea, saying those things to get Jeremiah to let you in. But if you ever call somebody a scalper again around me I'll cut your tongue out and make you wear around your neck." Pushing off the truck she walk past Ofelia, Alicia, and Nick to go deposit the last duffle bag in the storage unit before padlocking it and Reporting what all had been loaded onto the shelves to the guard taking note. Ofelia who had been teeming with anger since Chris's outburst shakes her head and looks down at her feet before locking eyes with Chris again "I'm with Elyza there was plenty of ways to get yourself into the Ranch without taking it that far. I'm not going to save you from her if she does come after you." Turning away Ofelia makes her way over near the adults to stand next to her father. Alicia and Nick both shake their heads in disapproveal at Chris before silently walking away.

After everything was recorded to the guards and the truck had been pulled away into the compound the time of night really started setting in on everyone's bodies. Troy was leading the way to show everyone where the guest barracks were stationed (which would be where the entire group was going to stay until they decided whether they would move on or not). As everyone started following after him Alicia felt a soft touch just under her elbow, turning around she came to look at Elyza who without breaking contact with her arm gently ran her thumb down towards Alicia's wrist "you really do need to go to the Infirmary. And I really am going there now for my check up from being out on guard Duty. If you want I could take you there now and then return you back to the barracks afterwards." Alicia watched the nervousness bounce back and forth between Elyza's eyes before a soft smile crossed her face and she silently shook her head in agreeance. The walk to the Infirmary wasn't long but due to all of the day's activities Alysia felt as if it was taking hours. Alicia talking back and forth with Elyza about what all went on at the Ranch and the ranches beginnings all those years ago, but the conversation lightly died off as Elyza open the door to a narrow wooden building that was close to the bordering fence of the ranch property, almost completely across the ranch property from the gate they had entered. 

As soon as Elyza had closed the door behind them there was several women making their way over to them asking what they could help with. "This is Alicia she's got some pretty deep gashes across the wrist from being tied up. And I'm just in here for my usual guard Duty check up." Two of the women nodded in understanding well the third immediately turned and walked off towards the back and began rummaging through their supplies. The two women who had taken it upon themselves to look over Alicia's wrists softly took her by the elbow of each arm and let her over towards one of the beds in the back of the Infirmary, Elyza followed and sat on the bed closest by and watch as the three women took care of Alicia. After removing the gauze that Elyza had bound her wrists with they began washing and sanitizing her cuts again taking as much dried blood as they could off of the affected and surrounding area, then after putting a topical anesthetic they rebound her wrists with new gauze before taping it to secure it in place. "Okay hun now the only thing left is the antibiotic." Alicia nods and she begins lifting her left sleeve up above her shoulder before the woman places her hand upon Alicia's shoulder "oh no hun we're going to need to administer a stronger antibiotic. Your cuts do look they're beginning to get infected, there was sand and what look like the start of pus forming within the cuts. We'll need you to drop your pants. It's just one shot but we will have to administer it into your buttocks." Alicia feels her body tremble at the size of the needle the woman holds up. Slowly standing from the bed she turns facing Elyza and sending her the most hateful look she can muster then begins slowly undoing the button and zipper of her pants. Elyza gawks at what she's doing for a moment taking in the look of Alicia's hand slowly lowering the zipper of her jean shorts before remembering what was happening and snapping her eyes back up to Alicia's who had a slight smirk on her face. "I'll um, I'll just give you some privacy" Elyza rushes out before quickly turning to face towards the door they entered from. It wasn't until she heard Alicia hiss loudly and curse under her breath that she really got her mind back off of watching Alicia undo her shorts. "Okay that should be all for you honey. Now if you'll just sit there and rest a moment I want to make sure that you have no negative effects to the antibiotic." The woman says as she places the needle in a red metal trash can. 

Turning around and helping Alicia lay back on the bed Elyza hears someone come through the door she had just been facing. Looking over her shoulder Elyza takes in who had just come in to the room with them before sitting down on the edge of the bed with Alycia, facing the newcomer. The man who had come in with his hand wrapped up in what looked to be a sheet or a thin towel began immediately demanding attention from the women. All three women rushed over to see what happened, slowly removing the cloth to reveal a moderate cut across the middle of his palm. Blood began welling up through the cut just as the women began bustling around the Infirmary gathering the materials they would need to stitch up his palm. After about a half hour they had stopped the bleeding and managed to stitch up his hand before bandaging it. All the while Alicia and Elyza talked lightly again about what Alicia had been doing before the dead began resurrecting. Alicia talked animatedly about being accepted into Berkeley University and all the plans she had already drawn out for which classes she would take first while Elyza looked on with a soft smile and delighted eyes. It wasn't until one of the women placed her hand on Elyza's shoulder that her attention was drawn from Alicia. "Honey we are ready to do your check-up now."

Standing from the edge of the bed Elyza takes in that the man who had come in was still inside the Infirmary and at the mention of her checkup had thrown a large smirk at her and leaned up against the nearby wall. "Looks like I get to have a free strip show I guess. Man the guys are going to be so jealous!" Elyza's entire body stiffens and Alicia sits straight up in the bed at his words. Elyza sends him a murderous glare "get moving John. The only rule is I have to come here to get a check-up before I can go back to my own place. There's no actual rule of how soon after my guard-duty I have to get my check up done in. And I don't mind waiting you out. My next guard shift is in five days, are really willing to wait here that long for nothing in the end?" Alicia watches as John stands up away from the wall and takes three quick steps to be face-to-face with Elyza "and how am I supposed to believe that you weren't bit while out there? There's no way someone like you could fend off walkers all this time without getting bit. You know what, I don't believe you've never gotten bit you're probably infected as hell and just waiting for the perfect moment to spread it around the ranch so you are just going to have to prove to me that your not sicker then you already are faggot." Elyza lets out a loud laugh "what you think I got bit and I'm still just as healthy as when I left? They really must be giving you the simplest jobs ever. What do you do around here? Wash the other men's balls for them? That's the only job you could manage where you wouldn't have to interact with the walkers at all and not see what happens to somebody who is bitten." Before John can respond Elyza takes a large step towards him forcing him to take a step back "you think after being bitten you'd be able to walk around just perfectly fine? No being bitten cause an infection to arise within your body. Within just a few hours you'd be so sick from the bite you wouldn't be able to move your body. You be laying there on the ground sweating and heaving just trying to catch your breath. Add an hour or two and you'd be so weak you wouldn't be able to open your eyes. Add another hour you'd be dead and Resurrected. Unlike you I've been around people who have gotten bit. I've seen what it does and I've seen how long it takes for the infection to take over. The healthiest person I've ever met only lasted a little over 24 hours after getting bit. So no I wouldn't be standing here perfectly fine if I had gotten bit while I was out on guard." Elyza takes two more large steps keeping her face mere centimeters from his until his back slams into the wall he had been leaning against minutes ago "let me clear this up for you John. Get. The. Fuck. Out. I'm not doing my check up with you here no matter how long you stay." With that Elyza steps back allowing him room to leave while staring directly into his eyes "fine whatever you bitch. It's not like a faggot like you is worth the trouble. You're just a disgusting little Dyke." John spits out as he stomps his way through the door slamming it closed behind him.

Elyza stays turned towards the door for a few more minutes before Alicia draws her attention away "Elyza? Elyza, don't listen to him. He just seems like a whiny asshole to me." Elyza turns around to look at Alicia with a smirk adoring her face but before she can respond one of the three women who had kept silent the entire interaction begin speaking up "alright now you know the drill let's get this over with so that Alicia can get some sleep." Elyza lets out a slow breath before quickly looking at Alicia and then away again. Elyza bends down unzipping her boots before removing them and her socks, standing back up Eliza turns to face away from Alicia before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Alicia feels as if she's wadeing through water as she takes in Elyza slowly pulling her pants and underwear down and off of her feet. The younger girls breath hitches softly as she watches Elyza remove her shirt, tank top, and sports bra in quick secession leaving her standing in the open Infirmary completely nude and just several feet from the foot of the bed Alicia was sitting back on. Each of the three women take turns walking around and examining Elyza thoroughly everything from sifting through her hair, checking behind her ears, lifting and moving around each breast back and forth, and checking both soles of Elyza's feet. As far as Alicia can tell Elyza just stands there as if this was a daily activity. As soon as it started, it seem to end. Elyza steps back into her underwear and jeans lifting them up and fastening them quickly before doing the same with her tops. She avoids eye contact with Alicia as she sits on the bed she had first taken to the left of Alicia's while she pulls on her socks and re-fastens her boots.

"All right are you ready to go back to your bunk?" Elyza asked suddenly standing next to Alicia's bed. Alicia looks up before nodding "yeah I feel fine from the antibiotics so if I can go back to where my group is staying for the night that would be great." Elyza turns to take in the three women who are looking on getting a nod from the eldest of the three. Elyza turns and begins walking towards the door they had entered from briskly causing Alicia to have to hurry around the end of the bed to catch up to Eliza's brisk pace. After getting out the door and hearing it close behind her Alicia who is still trying to catch up with Elyza reaches forward and grabs the girl around her upper arm feeling the bicep strain within her hand "Elyza slow down. Please?" Elyza immediately slows her stride to a leisurely pace "sorry I just really hate check-ups and I always want to be as far away from that place as possible as soon as it's done." Alicia never lets go of Elyza's upper arm as she easily matches her pace "That makes sense. Seems really degrading that they have to manhandle you like that. Your chest is nice and all but it's not THAT big. I don't see the reason why they had to lift your breasts up as if you were hiding a bite underneath them. They could have easily seen that without touching you. And really a bite on the bottom of your foot? How do they expect you to be able to walk so easily? And you are wearing really thick boots! Do they really think that a walker can bite right through it without damaging the boot at all?" Eliza stops walking and turns to face Alicia who slows her pace even more but keeps moveing "I like when you get frustrated. You just start talking aloud all the stuff going through your head. It's really cute." Alicia stops walking, turning towards Elyza she smiles before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before slowly turning to continue walking in the direction they were headed "and don't think I didn't notice that you were checking me out. How else would you have known what they were doing with my chest? And thanks. It's nice to know you like my breasts. Seems maybe my flirting from earlier did get through to you."

Alicia stops walking to turn around quickly and look at Elyza "WHAT?! What makes you think that you're flirting got me into looking at your body? I mean women look at women all the time! It's not completely abnormal for a woman to look at another woman's body. I'm straight Elyza! I dated Matt, who was my boyfriend by the way, for almost an entire year before all of this shit with the dead started up!" Elyza was about to say something snarky back before she notices Alicia's eyes welling with tears. She steps forward quickly wrapping her arms lightly around Alicia in case the brunette didn't want to be consoled "hey Alicia it was just a joke. If you're straight that's fine I'm not going to force you into anything and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Elyza lets her words sink in for a moment "Where is Matt? There wasn't a Matt in your group." Elyza asks about Matt in a much softer tone having a feeling already that the answer wasn't going to be a good one. Alicia lays her forehead down against Elyza's shoulder and wraps her own arms around the blonds waist answers back just a softly "no Matt was the first person I knew to die from the infection. I went over to his house to check on him after he wasn't at school one day and he was shaking so bad I thought he was having a seizure, that is until he started responding to me being there in his room. I kept trying to get through to 911 to get him help but all the lines were busy. He wanted me to leave but I told him I was going to stay until help got there." Alicia takes a shuddering breath and Elyza can feel wetness on her shoulder "Not long after that my mom and Travis showed up and they force me to leave with them after seeing how bad off Matt was." Elyza tightens her hold on Alicia hoping to convey her sympathy without talkin over her as she continues "I know he's gone. He was so bad off when I saw him I wasn't sure he would even make it to the hospital if an ambulance had come when I first called. And after hearing what you've seen of people's responses to the infection I have no doubt he is gone. I just hope he is not a walker. I hope somebody put him out of his misery before he was able to change." Alicia pulls back and takes a small step away from Elyza wiping the tears from her eyes, Elyza wait a moment before bringing her thumb up and wiping the tear tracks from Alicia's cheeks "I'm sorry you lost him." Alicia gives Elyza a smile that doesn't reach her eyes "thanks. Do you mind if we just go back to the guests barracks now? I'm really tired." Elyza nods and lifts her hand showing Alicia the direction they would be going in before slowly taking up their leisure walk again.

After a few more minutes of walking Alicia begins to recognize the area they entered the ranch at. Taking a right Elyza leads Alicia down to a building that was at the end of the road, taking in the building before her Alicia notices the guest Barracks look exactly like the Infirmary building did. Standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and a menacing scowl upon her face was Madison and as soon as she could tell it was Alicia walking up through the Darkness towards The barracks she started in on Alicia for running off without her permission. "Mom I had to go to the Infirmary. Elyza told us that back during the ride to the ranch. How was I supposed to know where it was if I didn't follow her? And look she was nice enough to even bring me back as soon as we were done there." Madison still not accepting what her daughter had done steps out on the porch and down the three steps to come face-to-face with both girls "I don't care where you were going or what you were doing. You Don't Know Her Alicia! You are Seventeen years old you're not an adult! You don't get to choose what you do and when you do it you need to be with me at all times. Unless I tell you otherwise. And you!" Madison turns sharply to look Elyza Square in the eye "I don't know you! So I don't trust you! I don't care if you were Jeremiah himself, you're not running off with my daughter gallivanting through the night. How old are you anyways? Where are your parents? Do they even know you're out this late?! What would your mother say if she knew you were out this late in the night running around causing trouble?" Elyza's eyes briefly flicker with anger before she tampers it back down and calmly responds "my mother would say that I'm Jeremiah's problem now and she would leave me all over again." With that Elyza nods to Alicia before turning and making her way back down the pathway and out of sight. Alicia stares after her thinking over what Elyza had just said before turning angrily on her mother "seriously?! Why are you so rude to her? You knew I needed to go to the Infirmary so why are you so mad at her for taking me? And gallivanting, really?!" Alicia lets out a angry huff before sidestepping her mother and making her way into the guest barracks. Making her way to the furthest bed in the corner Alicia drops down on top of the covers turning her body to face the wall, she lets her eyes drift closed and listens to her mother Shuffle angrily into the Barracks closing and locking the door behind her before sitting down on her own bunk with a huff. As tired as Alicia was she still spends the next hour listening to Nick, Chris, Travis, her mother, and Daniels horrendous snoring before eventually drifting off into her own sleep.


End file.
